


Together

by Lopithecus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10X30, M/M, Pre-Slash, Spoilers, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fixed ending for Season 10 Episode 3 (10X03). Obvious spoilers for Season 10. Pre-slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to fix the ending to 10X03 so here you go. It was written in like... five minutes so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

“I’m glad you’re here, man,” Dean says, looking around the room because he can’t quite bring himself to look at those perfectly blue eyes while admitting something so personal. He nods, eyes shut, and when he finally looks at the angel in front of him, he sees a smile.

“I am too Dean.” Cas takes a step closer, glancing down to the side of the bed Dean had just cleared. “May I sit?”

Dean, surprised, nods, steps out of the way, and allows his friend to approach the bed. Cas sits with a sigh and Dean finally notices just how tired he looks.

“You okay?” He asks as he walks around to the other side of the bed and sits down as well.

Cas sighs again, looking up at the ceiling before answering. “I’m fine.”

“How long you think this new borrowed grace will last?” Dean asks, realizing his voice also sounds tired and not at all concerned even though he is… a little… he thinks. He decided to burry that realization down for later, not wanting to worry Cas or Sam even more.

Cas looks him up and down. “How long will you be human before the mark turns you into a demon again?”

Dean huffs a laugh. “Touché.”

“Dean,” Dean looks over at the angel, “I worry about you.”

And there it is, the feelings Dean has been missing up to this point. He finally feels something after not even being able to feel concerned for his friend. It shockingly feels nice. “Thanks Cas, I appreciate that.”

“I care about you, Dean.” Cas adds with a small smile.

The gates holding back the emotions open and it’s so overwhelming that if Dean was feeling so inclined, he would cry. But he doesn’t and instead says, “Yeah, yeah, I care about you too Cas.” Cas smiles again, causing Dean to smile as well. “How long you staying? I mean, you have Hannah waiting so…”

Cas nods. “Yes, I wouldn’t want to keep her waiting long.”

“You know,” Dean begins. “If you want to stay longer, she can come in the bunker.” Cas opens his mouth as if to protest but Dean beats him to it. “I would like it if you stayed longer.”

Cas’ face softens. “I would like that.”

Dean nods, relieved that Cas wants to stay. “Good… good. Why don’t you go get her and then… you know… come back here?”

Cas nods, slight smile and his face, and gets up. “Alright Dean, I’ll be right back.”

End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
